Universal Chronicles
In the beginning, there was Barry. Barry Feng to be precise. It is not known how he came to be but he was there since the beginning. Barry Feng was huge, massive, so big that the human mind cannot comprehend. And so it was, Barry Feng was hyperspace, the nursery for the other universes. (Note: Even though Barry and Balex are almost exactly the same, they can be distinguished through their other characteristics.) At first, Barry attempted to create a powerful intelligent entity. It was a brain, that was truly gigantic and Barry wanted to use it for his godly calculations. He put the brain into a head and gave it life. At first, it was a glamorous sight, but soon Barry found that his creation was forsaken. The head, was diagnosed of severe addiction to Disgaea, Adventure Time and KissXSis so Barry scrapped the plan. And so it was like this, that the first universe within Barry Feng was created. Barry Feng righteously named it "Dacky Deng". Many years went by after this incident and boredom began to set in. However, Barry noticed a strange smell emanating throughout hyperspace. Barry gained confidence and was motivated to find the source of the smell and so he created a giant nose, so big, that it rivaled the size of Dacky Deng. This time, Barry was sure to create it carefully and he finally unveiled it. It worked at first but failed to find the true location of the smell and so Barry realized he made a huge mistake. The nose stopped listening to Barry and started to do mathematical calculations. The nose would then hand his working to Barry who used Dacky, to mark the paper. Dacky was too carried away by Disgheyshit (Disgaea) and his other hobbies and so, gave up violently. In a fit of fury, he threw the papers away to the an unknown corner of hyperspace. Ever since, the nose has been trying to find his results. Barry could not get rid of him and so, he named it "Bishaan Bandey". This was the second universe within hyperspace. It was later found out that the strange smell was in fact the smell of Sid. After Ishaan smells Sid, he becomes entranced by his "vundaful" mathematics. So far, two universes existed inside Barry. Barry seemed almighty and powerful but there was something not even Barry could escape. It was the circle of Bub. Sid (The great intelligence) came over to him and educated him about the circle of Bub. Since Barry now knew about it, it activated. The circle of Bub stated that Barry's ass was Bub's consciousness, which was god, which was Bub's butt, which was Barry's mum, which was Barry's ass. And so, accordingly, Barry's ass broke off and molded into Bub. As a result Bub became the god of the Bubverse and lived in Hyperspace with Dacky and Bishaan. This seemed to be the end but there was more to come. Dacky was mumbling stupidly to himself and Barry was able to make out the words "Barikasu". He knew something great was about to come. This marks the end of the Universal Chronicles and the start of the the History of the Great Balex and Balexia.